yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalin Kessler
Yuki Ono}} | english = Marc Diraison}} }} Kalin Kessler, known as Kyosuke Kiryu in the Original version, was a member of the Dark Signers. During his time as a Dark Signer, Kalin wore the black robe of the Dark Signers accented with blue stripes. His dark mark is the Giant. He has extreme hatred towards Yusei Fudo and his previous team (The Enforcers), But later forgives them after finding out the truth from his loss to Yusei. He is brought back to life prior to Goodwin's defeat. Biography Past Kiryu was once the leader of The Enforcers (Team Satisfaction in the Japanese version), consisting of himself, Yusei Fudo, Crow and Jack Atlas. He met with the trio for the first time when he approached them with the idea of the Team. He fought for his own ideals and unique sense of unity and gave his team a true glimpse of hope under the despairing circumstances of Satellite. The team managed to conquer all the team areas in the Satellite. During the face-off with the final gang, one of them almost kills Yusei by pulling him off the roof, but Kalin saves him. After conquering all the zones, Kalin got into a fight with a kid from Team Insect, something that prompted Crow and Jack to go against Kalin and leave the team. Later, when Sector Security began arresting duelists in Satellite, Kalin decided to take action into his own hands and blows up a part of the Security base, and he seemed happy that he did it. At this point, Yusei leaves as well. The abandonment felt at the Enforcers's dissolution causes Kalin to become obsessed with ruling Satellite forever and reuniting his group for their Last Duel against Security. He is eventually pursued by Security until his former teammates come to his rescue. However, neither Crow, Jack or Yusei believe they can defeat Security, so Kalin confronts a Security guard on a Duel Runner and ends up driving through a bunch of crates, severely injuring the guard. Before he could finish him off, Yusei interfered and isolated him in a room. Yusei then decided to call himself the leader of the Enforcers in hopes that they wouldn't arrest Kalin. But security found Kalin and arrest him for injuring a Security. One of the Security members already figured out that Kalin was the leader and Yusei tries to convince that he is the Enforcer's leader; Kalin sees Yusei trying to convince the Security to let Kalin go, and he mistakenly believes that Yusei had him arrested purposely. Kalin attempts to fight him but is held back by Security and is arrested. In prison, he was painfully imprinted with a criminal mark, and the prision guards constantly beat him out. Although he claimed that he could survive the abuse, his resistance was weakened when Security took his deck, which was very important to him. After that Kalin is seen on the cell in when an unknown voice spoke to him. It called itself an "Envoy from the Underworld" who came with a proposition. If Kalin has some sort of unfinished business that he could came back to complete it as a Dark Signer. Because of his grudge against Yusei and another unmentioned wish, Kalin accepts. After that, he finally dies and knowingly comes back. For years, Kalin's friends believed him to be dead. However, the incident only led him to become a Dark Signer and somewhat insane. As a Dark Signer, Kalin holds extreme hatred for his old team, believing them to have betrayed him long ago and consequently, the incident drove him to his demise. Dark Signers Kalin was waiting for Yusei who had been accompanied by Crow, and as they both enter the B.A.D. area, Yusei and Crow are both shocked to see him. He jumps on his Duel Runner creating a shadow barrier in the process, which suddenly forms, separating Crow and Yusei. The barrier began to take the shape of his mark, the Giant. Kalin then exclaims that he will take down Yusei, as their Shadow Turbo Duel is about to begin. Before the Duel starts, Jack appears in a helicopter, Kalin exclaims that the Enforcers are together again. The Duel begins with him gaining total control and telling Yusei to suffer. Throughout the whole duel, Kalin laughs hysterically when referencing their past together. Yusei pleas with Kalin to stop, reminding Kalin how he saved Yusei's life long ago. Yusei still doesn't understand why Kalin hates him. Then after Kalin's direct attack, he remembers. Yusei had stopped Kalin from escaping arrest after he killed one of the Sector Security squad members. Yusei Summons "Stardust Dragon", but Kalin counters by Summoning his Earthbound Immortal "Ccapac Apu", which nearly ends the Duel. However, before he could claim victory, Yusei's Duel Runner malfunctions, critically injuring Yusei. Upon seeing this, Kalin laughs and ends the duel without a victor, telling Yusei to suffer the same pain that he endured. When he returns the headquarters of the Dark Signers, Roman asks him why didn't he kill Yusei. Kalin replies that he will do so if all Dark Signers are present. He also says that he will let Yusei live in fear after witnessing the power of his Earthbound Immortal. He is present along with the rest of the Dark Signers when they all confront the Signers right after Yusei's and Roman's duel concludes. He tries to degrade Yusei by calling him weak, however Yusei's opposite reaction to that comment surprises him. After Yusei finally arrives to the Giant tower, he and Kalin began their rematch telling him that this will be the last duel. He continues to use his Handless Combo strategy. He eventually summons his Dark Synchro monster "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" once again and assaults Yusei with its effect. After Yusei destroys it, Kalin reveals to him the horrible incidents that occurred to him while being a prisioner before becoming a Dark Signer. As Kalin says to Yusei that by accepting his fate, he could return to show Yusei the fear he felt at that time. Intending to do this through his Earthbound Immortal card, he then summons Ccapac Apu once again trying to finally defeat Yusei with it. However as Yusei manages to fend off the Earthbound Immortal's assault, the Immortal itself begins to trash the ground where the Duel is taking place. As Kalin began to have some difficulties with this, Yusei extends his hand to offer his help, symbolizing that occasion where Kalin risk his life to save Yusei. However Kalin rejects it stating that its too late for that and that it is completely pointless. After this, once Yusei summons Savior Star Dragon, it ultimately takes down Ccapac Apu. By this, Kalin loses and in the end not only does he makes peace with him, but also reveals to Yusei he had another purpose besides that of revenge when he transformed into a Dark Signer. That being that Kalin wanted to also carry out the Enforcer's Last Duel. After that Kalin finally turns into dust. When Rex Goodwin is defeated in the final battle, and the King of the Underworld is destroyed, Kalin is restored to life, along with the other Dark Signers except for Roman and Goodwin himself. However, like Carly its expected for him to have no memory of ever being a Dark Signer. After these events, he is said to have gone on a trip, according to Luna. Deck In his early days, Kalin's Deck focused mainly on Fiend-Type monsters that had low levels and high attack points. After becoming a Dark Signer, his deck changed to becoming an Infernity Deck, which focuses on the use of his Dark Synchro Monster "One-Hundred Eyes Dragon" and its ability to use the effect of any DARK monster in his Graveyard when it's face-up on the field, primarily those of the "Infernity" series, which gains effects when the player has no cards in his hand. Kalin's "Earthbound Immortal" monster is "Ccapac Apu", which is also his ace monster, taking advantage that in a Turbo Duel, "Speed World" is always active adding the effect of "Ccapac Apu" making his "Earthbound Immortal" invincible against spells, traps, and monster attacks. His cards have been released as Promos for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator, Ancient Prophecy, and more are going to be released in the upcoming set, Stardust Overdrive. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's antagonists Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters